


Too Fast, Too Young

by SofiaHolmes



Category: Original Work, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 03:23:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7250026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SofiaHolmes/pseuds/SofiaHolmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An Elegy, for our beloved ST family member Anton Yelchin. Words are failing me, but I have to write something for him. Miss him already.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Fast, Too Young

Where should I begin?  
Right now, everything, every single word  
Is like a dream. An illusion. Lying.  
But I know it’s true,  
Logically.  
I’m still processing it,  
Chewing on all the details,  
Shedding all the tears-  
But I- I…  
I still think you are here, with us.  
I remember your smiles,  
Gentle, warm, sweet and beautiful.  
I remember your sparkling eyes,  
Bright as sunshine, piercing new leaves  
Deep as forests, calm in the night.  
And I, I feel the first wave of the hollow ache  
For knowing you only through your movies.  
You deserve much more. Everything.  
Time is a merciless blade that cuts through all the consistency of lives.  
Everyone suffers no less, no more.  
But you, you were  
So young.  
Death obeys gravity and falls all the time,  
I know, accept, and am expecting,  
But not today.  
Never today.  
You were oh so very young.  
Just thinking of all the possibilities await you-  
Hurts.  
One day, I will finally yield to this fact.  
I will think of your name without crying.  
I will savor every layer of sadness and be able to say:  
“He lived a prosper life. He was a good man.”  
I will move on, get a life.  
But I will never stop missing you,  
My dear, dear Anton.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
